warhammer_fantasy_d20fandomcom-20200214-history
The Lore of Fire
The Lore of Fire is embodied by Aqshy, the red wind of magic. Aqshy blows down from the north as a hot and searing wind. Temporal heat acts as a conduit for Aqshy, and so spells involving Aqshy almost always involve fire. It collects around open flames, volcanoes, and dry deserts scorched by the sun. Aqshy is wielded by the by the order of Bright Wizards who have their power-base in the Bright College in Altdorf. The Lore of Fire is extremely destructive, compromising nearly exclusively of "magical artillery". Aqshy is the Æthyr's fusion of the experience and notion of passion, in its widest possible sense. Fire in all its forms is the essence of Aqshy's Red Wind. The pyromantic spells of Aqshy - known as the Lore of Fire - are among the most powerful and direct spells known to Human Magisters. Bolts of flame, blades of fire and terrible infernos all lie within the power of a Wizard of Aqshy (usually known as a Bright Wizard). Aqshy also holds dominion over the hot emotions: brashness, courage, enthusiasm, dynamism, exuberance, vehemence, aggression, and excitement. This aids the spells of the Bright Order, and also shapes their natures, for Aqshy sears and moulds the mind of its Wizards to reflect its own passionate, impulsive nature. Bright Wizards may conjure up courage or a commanding presence with the aid of the Red Wind, but the patience and still wisdom of, say, the Light Order, is beyond them. Aqshy tears across the world as a searing wind, felt only by those who are sensitive to magic. It is attracted to passion, argument, excitement, and vehemence; in fact, to any who are experiencing any kind of heat - emotional, physical, or both. Empirical heat seems to draw the Wind of Aqshy, agitating it into an aggressive vortex. Aqshy, then, could truly be described as the flame that warms the heart and light fires in our bellies.(1) 'Spell List' Listed below are the spells from the Lore of Fire spell list. These spells and their detailed descriptions can be found in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook. Those spells not included in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook have been noted with their source material, as well as a detailed description for easy access. '0-Level Spells' Spellcraft DC: 15 :: Arcane Mark: Inscribes a personal rune on an object or creature (visible or invisible). :: Continual Flame:'' (2) ::: Evocation Light ::: Components: V, S, M ::: Casting Time: 1 standard action ::: Range: Touch ::: Effect: A flame, equivalent in brightness to a torch, springs forth from an object that you touch. The effect looks like a regular flame, but it creates no heat and doesn't use oxygen. A continual flame can be covered and hidden but not smothered or quenched. Light spells counter and dispel darkness spells of an equal or lower level. Material Component: You sprinkle ruby dust (worth 50 GP) on the item that is to carry the flame. ::: Duration: Permenent ::: Saving Throw: None ::: Spell Resistance: No :: Dancing Flames: Figment torches or other lights in a 10 ft. area. :: Daze:'' ' A single humanoid creature with 4 HD or less loses its next action. :: 'Detect Magic: ' Detects all spells and magic items within 60 ft. :: '''Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or small object. :: Flare: Dazzles one creature (-1 attack). :: Ghost Sound: Figment sounds. :: Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis. :: Message: Whisper conversation at distance. :: Open/Close: Opens or closes small or light things. :: Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. :: Ray of Fire: Ray deals 1D3 fire damage. A ray of fire projects directly from the Bright Wizard's fingertip, dealing 1D3 points of fire damage with a ranged touch attack to a single target. It will ignite flammable targets. :: Read Magic'''': Read scrolls and spellbooks. :: Resistance: '' Subject gains +1 on saving throws. :: ''Spark: Ignites flammable objects. PRG:APG :: Spark Cloud':'' (3a) :::: Evocation Fire :::: Components: V, S, M :::: Casting Time: 1 standard action :::: Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) :::: Effect: Cloud spreads 30 ft., 10 ft. high :::: Duration: 1 round/2 levels :::: Saving Throw: None :::: Spell Resistance: Yes :::: Casting Spark Cloud creates a burst of tiny sparks, much like a Cathayan firecracker. It is also potentially quite deadly - around concentrations of blackpowder and other flammable materials, for instance, or near oil lamps. Indeed, any area with flammable materials will likely become an unstoppable inferno within moments. Any creatures with exposed fliesh suffer 1D4 - 2 (minimum 1) points of damage every round they are in the cloud. Also, any flammable materials within the cloud have a 10% non-cumulative chance per round spend in the cloud of igniting. '''1st-Level Spells Spellcraft DC: 16 :: Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. :: Bungle: Target takes a -20 penalty on its next attack or check. PRG:UM :: Burning Hands: 1D4/level fire damage (max 5D4). :: Cascading Fire Cloak: A blazing aura surrounds the Pyromancer, shielding them with protective flame providing +4 armour bonus to AC. :: Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. :: Crafter's Curse: Subject takes -5 on Craft skill checks. PRG:APG :: Crafter's Fortune: Subject gains +5 on next Craft check. PRG:APG :: Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. PRG:APG :: Detect Radiation: Reveals Warpstone radiation within 60 ft. ::::: Divination ::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action. ::::: Components: V, S ::::: Range: 120 ft. ::::: Area: Spherical emanation, centered on you. ::::: Duration: 10 minutes/level ::::: Saving Throw: None ::::: ::::: Spell Resistance: No ::::: You detect Warpstone (also known as Wyrdstone) radiation in the surrounding area. You see radioactive auras as a glowing green shimmer in the air that emanates from chunks of warpstone and objects that are in immediate contact or the nearby vicinity of warpstone; the brighter and more intense the green, the more powerful the radioactivity. This glow does not provide illumination or allow your to see in darkness, apart from being able to see the glow itself. The spell can penetrate barriers, but 3 feet of dirt or wood, 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, or a thin sheet of lead blocks it - although radiation can seep into such barriers, causing them to become radioactive (and thus visible to the spell) in time. ::::: :: Detect Secret Doors: Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. :: Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. :: Endure Fire: Exist comfortably in hot regions, or when surrounded by flames, or when completely engulfed in flame. :: Erase: Mundane or magical writing vanishes. :: Expeditious Retreat: Your base speed increases by 30 ft. :: Feed: Keeps a flame burning without fuel.(3b) :::: Necromancy :::: Components: V, S :::: Casting Time: 1 standard action. :::: Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) :::: Target: 1 fire or flame per 3 levels :::: Duration: Concentration :::: Saving Throw: None :::: Spell Resistance: No :::: When a fire cannot be fed with flammable material, the Pyromancer may feed it with his own life force. He may take 1D2 hot points of damage to maintain one 5 ft. x 5 ft. square of fire that cannot be fed by normal means. However, if something happens that would extinguish the fire (the person on fire dives into the water, for example) the Pyromancer takes 1D6 points of damage to keep the fire fed. :::: Note: the Pyromancer may keep the fire burning in any condition, even underwater, with this spell. Feeding a flame is a free action. :: Fiery Bolt: A bolt of fire darts from the Pyromancer's fingertip and always hits its target, dealing 1D4 +1 points of fire damage per 2 levels of the caster (maximum of 5D4 + 5). :: Fiery Grasp: The Pyromancer's hand is imbued with fire that can be used as a melee touch attack dealing 1D8 points of fire damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +20). :: Flame Shield: Barely visible disc of flame gives +4 to AC, blocks Magic Missiles. :: Flare Burst: As Flare, but effects all creatures in 10 ft. radius. PRG:APG :: Heightened Awareness: Your recall and ability to process information improve. PRG:ACG :: Hold Portal: Holds door shut. :: Identify: Gives +10 bonus to identify magic items. :: Invisibility Alarm: As alarm, but reacting only to invisible creatures. PRG:ACG :: Lock Gaze: Compels the target to look only at your for the duration of the spell. PRG:UC :: Magic Aura: Alters object's magic aura. :: Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. :: Memorize Page: Target perfectly memorizes one page of information. PRG:ACG :: Memory Lapse: Subject forgets events back to last turn. PRG:APG :: Mindlink: Communicate a great deal of information in an instant. PRG:OA :: Moment of Greatness: Doubles a morale bonus. PRG:UC :: Mount: Summons a riding horse for 2 hours/level. :: Nimbus of Flames: Outlines subjects with fire, canceling Blur, concealment, and the like. ::::: Evocation Fire ::::: Components: V, S ::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action. ::::: Range: Long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level). ::::: Area: Creatures and objects within a 5-ft. radius burst. ::::: Duration: 1 minute/level ::::: Saving Throw: None ::::: Spell Resistance: Yes ::::: Subject is surrounded and outlined by pale glowing flames. Outline subjects shed light as candles. Outlined creatures do not benefit from the concealment normally provided by darkness (though a 2nd-level or higher magical darkness effect functions normally), Blur, Displacement, Invisibility, or similar effects. The light is too dim to have any special effect on undead or dark-dwelling creatures vulnerable to light. The flames do not cause any harm to the objects or creatures outlined. ::::: :: Protection from Alignment: +2 to AC and saves, plus additional protection against selected alignment. :: See Alignment: Pick an alignment; in your sight, creatures an items with that alignment emit a ghostly radiance. PRG:UC :: Silent Image: Creates minor illusion of your design. :: Snapdragon Fireworks: Create 1 dragon firework/level. PRG:UM :: Sow Thought: You plant an idea, concept, or suspicion in the mind of the subject. PRG:ARG :: Touch of Combustion: Your successful melee touch attack causes the target to ignite in a violent burst of flame dealing 1D6 points of fire damage. PRG:ARG :: True Strike: +20 on your next attack roll. :: Unseen Servant: Invisible force obeys your commands. :: Ventriloquism: Throws voice for 1 min./level. :: 2nd-Level Spells Spellcraft DC: 17 :: Adoration: You gain a bonus on Diplomacy checks and performance combat checks. PRG:UC :: Alter Self: Assume form of a Small or Medium humanoid. :: Anticipate Thoughts: Gain increasing bonuses to AC, attack rolls, and damage rolls against one creature. PRG:OA :: Apport Object: Send or receive a small object via teleportation. PRG:OA :: Arcane Lock: '' Magically locks a portal or chest. :: ''Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grants a creature proficiency in a single weapon for a short period of time. PRG:UC :: Blood Blaze: The target gains a 5-foot-radius aura that causes the blood of creatures in that area to ignite upon contact with air. PRG:ARG :: Boiling Blood: '' Targets take fire damage; Orcs get +2 Strength. '''PRG:UM :: '''''Bullet Shield: You gain a +4 deflection bonus to AC against firearm attacks. PRG:UC :: Burning Gaze: Inflict 1D6 fire damage to creature by looking at it. PRG:APG :: Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. PRG:UC :: Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. :: Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. PRG:UM :: Detect Thoughts: Allows "listening" to surface thoughts. :: Elemental Speech (Ignan): Enables you to speak to Fire Elementals and other creatures with the Fire subtype. PRG:APG :: Endure Fire, Communal: As Endure Fire, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ' PRG:UC' :: Fiery Shuriken: Calls forth several fiery projectiles ready to be flung at opponents. PRG:UC :: Fiery Touch: Gain fire damage touch attack. PRG:APG :: Fingerflames: Pull fire from an existing flame and hurl it (2D4 +2 damage per 2 caster levels). (3c) ::::: Evocation Fire ::::: Components: V, S ::::: Range: Medium (100 ft. + 5 ft./level) ::::: Target: Target Creature ::::: Duration: Instantaneous ::::: Saving Throw: Reflex half ::::: Spell Resistance: No ::::: Dipping their fingers into any fire, a Pyromancer may then fling it, creating an incendiary stream of blazing heat. While it will not burn for long without fuel (just long enough to land on something), the heat is surprisingly great, fed as it is by sorcerous will. When hurling the fiery bolt, the Pyromancer must succeed at a ranged touch attack roll to hit. The bolt deals 2D4 + 2 points of fire damage + (1D4+2) points of damage for every 2 levels beyond 3rd (maximum 10D4 + 20). :: Firebreath: Exhale a cone of flame at will. ' PRG:APG' :: Flaming Sphere: Ball of fire deals 3D6 fire damage. :: Heat Metal: Make metal so hot it damages those it touches. ::::: Transmutation Fire ::::: Components: V, S ::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action ::::: Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) ::::: Target: Metal equipment of one creature per two levels, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart; or 25 lb. of metal/level, all of which must be within a 30-ft. circle ::::: Duration: 7 rounds ::::: Saving Throw: Will negates (object) ::::: Spell Resistance: Yes (object) ::::: Heat Metal makes metal extremely warm. Unattended, nonmagical metal gets no saving throw. Magical metal is allowed a saving throw against the spell. An item in a creature's possession uses the creature's saving throw bonus unless its own is higher. ::::: A creature takes fire damage if its equipment is heated. It takes full damage if its armor is affected or if it is holding, touching, wearing, or carrying metal weighing one-fifth of its weight. The creature takes minimum damage (1 point or 2 points (see table) if it's not wearing metal armor and the metal that it's carrying weighs less than one-fifth of it's weight. ::::: On the first round of the spell, the metal becomes warm and uncomfortable to touch but deals no damage. The same effect also occurs on the last round of the spell's duration. During the second (and also the next to last) round, intense heat causes pain and damage. In the third, fourth, and fifth rounds, the metal is searing hot, causing more damage, as shown on the table below. ::::: Any cold intense enough to damage the creature negates fire damage from the spell (and vice versa) on a point-for-point basis. If cast underwater, Heat Metal ''deals half damage and boils the surrounding water. ::::: ''Heat Metal counters and dispels Chill Metal. :::::: :::::: ::: :: Investigative Mind: Roll twice and take the higher roll when using certain mental skills. PRG:ACG :: Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. :: Levitate: '' Subject moves up and down at your direction. :: ''Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). :: Magic Mouth: Object speaks once when triggered. :: Molten Orb: '' Molten metal splash weapon deals 2D6 fire damage plus ongoing damage. '''PRG:ACG :: '''''Mount, Communal: As Mount, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC :: Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. :: Oppressive Boredom: Target loses its next action. PRG:UM :: Pilfering Hand: You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. PRG:UC :: Protection From Alignment, Communal: As Protection From Alignment, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC :: Protection From Arrows: Subject gains DR 10/Magic against ranged attacks. :: Psychic Reading: Read surface thoughts to learn information about a subject. PRG:OA :: Pyrotechnics: '' Turns fire into light or thick smoke. :: ''Resist Energy (Fire): Ignores first 10 (or more) points of damage per attack from fire. :: Returning Weapon: '' Grants a weapon the Returning special weapon ability. '''PRG:UC :: '''''Scorching Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 4D6 fire damage, +1 ray/four levels (max 3). :: See Invisibility: '' Reveals invisible creatures or objects. :: ''Share Language: Subject understands chosen language. PRG:APG :: Spontaneous Immolation: Target takes 3D6 points of fire damage and catches on fire. PRG:UC :: Tactical Acumen: '' You gain an additional +1 on attack rolls or to AC due to battlefield postitioning. '''PRG:UC :: '''''Touch of Idiocy: Subject takes 1D6 penalty to Int, Wis, and Cha. :: Unnatural Lust: '' Target is compelled to kiss or caress another. '''PRG:UM :: ''Warding Weapon: '' The weapon you use for the focus of this spell defends you, allowing you to cast spells without provoking attacks of opportunity. PRG:UC :: 3rd-Level Spells Spellcraft DC: 18 :: '''''Adjustable Disguise: As Disguise Self, but you can change the disguise as a swift action. PRG:ACG :: Arcane Sight: '' Magical auras become visible to you. :: ''Ash Storm: Hamper vision and movement. PRG:UM :: Aura of Fire: '' Creates an aura of fire around you. '''PRG:APG :: '''''Aversion: Cause the target to avoid an object or location. PRG:OA :: Babble: '' Target becomes nauseated and causes nearby creatures to become fascinated. PRG:OA''' :: '''''Campfire Wall: Creates a shelter around a campfire. PRG:APG : :: Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: '' Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. :: ''Contagious Zeal: Grant bonuses and temporary hit points that spread from creature to creature. PRG:OA :: Contingent Action: Set the condition for triggering a target's readied standard, move, or swift action. PRG:ACG :: Darkvision, Communal: As Darkvision, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC :: Deep Slumber: Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. :: Dispel Magic: Cancels one magical spell or effect. :: Displacement: '' Attacks miss subject 50% of the time. :: ''Fearsome Duplicate: '' You create a larger and far more menacing version of yourself that you can send forth, manipulate like a puppet, and use to interact with others. '''PRG:ARG :: ''Fire Trail: '' Flammable liquid oozes from your pores, dripping onto the ground and spontaneously combusting. PRG:ARG :: '''''Fireball: 1D6 fire damage per level, 20-ft. radius. :: Firestream: '' A rushing stream of fire sprays from your outstretched hand, dealing 2D6 points of fire damage to every creature in the area. '''PRG:ARG :: '''''Flame Arrow: Arrows deal +1D6 fire damage. :: Fly: '' Subject flies at a speed of 60 ft. :: ''Haste: '' One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. :: ''Heroism: Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. :: Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. :: Hostile Levitation: Levitates the targeted creature up off the ground. PRG:UC :: Illusory Script: '' Only select creatures can read text. :: ''Inflict Pain: '' Target takes a -4 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, and ability checks. '''PRG:OA :: '''''Invisibility Sphere: Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. ::Locate Weakness: '' You roll damage twice when you roll damage for a critical hit and take the best damage. '''PRG:UC :: ::'''''Magic Circle Against Alignment: As Protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 mins./level. ::Magic Weapon, Greater: Weapon gains +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). ::Major Image: As Silent Image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. ::Mindlocked Messenger: ''' Target gains a message that can be given only to its intended recipient. '''PRG:ACG ::Nondetection: Hides subject from divination, scrying. ::Pierce Disguise: See through low-level magical disguises. PRG:ACG :: ::Protections From Arrows, Communal: As Protection From Arrows, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ' PRG:UC' :: ::Protection From Fire: Absorbs 12 points/level of damage from fire. ::Rage: Gives +2 to Str and Con, +1 on Will saves, -2 to AC. ::Reckless Infatuation: Target is compelled to stay near another. PRG:UM ::Resist Fire, Communal: As Resist Fire, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC ::Restore Mythic Power: Transfers some of your mythic power to target. PRG:MA ::Returning Weapon, Communal: As Returning Weapon, but you may divide the duration among weapons touched. PRG:UC ::Secret Page: Changes one page to hide its real content. ::Seek Thoughts: Detects thinking creatures' thoughts. PRG:APG ::Share Glory: Imbues target with a fraction of your mythic nature. PRG:MA ::Share Language, Communal: As Share Language, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC ::Shrink Item: Object shrinks to one-sixteenth size. ::Slow: One subject/level takes only one action/round, -1 to AC, Reflex saves, and attack rolls. ::Suggestion: Compels a subject to follow stated course of action. ::Tiny Hut: Creates shelter for 10 creatures. ::Tongues: Speak and understand any language. ::Unadulterated Loathing: Target is compelled to avoid another creature. PRG:UM ::Unravel Destiny: Target suffers a penalty to multiple rules for every hero point they possess. PRG:APG '4th-Level Spells' Spellcraft DC: 19 :: Additional Flame: Take control of an additional flame.(3b) :::: Evocation Fire :::: Casting Time: 1 action :::: Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./level) :::: Target: 1 fire :::: Duration: Concentration :::: Saving Throw: None :::: Spell Resistance: No :::: As a standard action the Pyromancer may attempt to take control of another flame by making a Concentration check (DC 12) to control and maintain the second flame. The mage may not have more than one additional flame active, but he may discontinue the support of a flame as a free action. :: Adjustable Polymorph: As Alter Self, but you can change the shape as a swift action. PRG:ACG :: Age Resistance, Lesser: Ignore penalties from middle age. PRG:UM :: Arcane Eye: Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. :: Charm Monster: Makes monster think it is your ally. :: Confusion: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. :: Contingent Scroll: Transfer a scroll's power to the target, the scroll is then triggered as Contingency. PRG:ACG :: Crushing Despair: Subject takes -2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. :: Curse of Burning Sleep: Creature catches fire the next time it sleeps for an hour. PRG:ACG :: Darkvision, Greater: See 120 ft. in total darkness. PRG:UM :: Daze, Mass: As Daze, but affecting multiple creatures. ' PRG:UM' :: Detect Scrying: Alerts you to magical eavesdropping. :: Detonate: Inflicts 1D8/level fire damage to all creatures within 15 ft. ' PRG:APG' :: Dimension Door: Teleports you a short distance. :: Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. :: Dragon's Breath: Gives you a red dragon's fiery breath weapon. PRG:APG :: Elemental Body I: Turns you into a Small Fire Elemental. :: Enchantment Foil: Trick opponents who try to cast enchantments on you. PRG:ACG :: Fire Shield: Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you're protected from cold damage. :: Fire Trap: Opened object deals 1D4 fire damage +1/level. :: Firefall: Causes fire to burst up, dealing 2D6 fire damage. PRG:APG :: Flaming Sphere, Greater: Rolling ball of fire deals 6D6 fire damage and ignights targets. ' PRG:ACG' :: Geas, Lesser: Commands subject of 7 HD or less. :: Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser: Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. :: Hellmouth Lash: Upon casting this spell, your tongue transforms into an energy whip weapon that can deal fire damage. PRG:ARG :: Illusory Wall: Wall, floor, or ceiling looks real, but anything can pass through. :: :: Invisibility, Greater: As Invisbility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. :: Locate Creature: 'Sources' *1: Realms of Sorcery (Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition), p. 34, p. 36 *2: Player's Handbook (Dungeons & Dragons, 3rd Edition) *3: Swashbuckling Arcana (Swashbuckling Adventures) **a: p. 90 **b: p. 85 **c: p. 87 Category:Winds of Magic Category:Lores Category:Spell Lists